


不想吃兔子的店主不是好大海（二）

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32





	不想吃兔子的店主不是好大海（二）

李东海一把按住在他身上乱动的李赫宰，握住对方指着自己的手上下摩挲着，小口咬了一下李赫宰的指尖又松开，佯装恶狠狠的凶他“再拿手指着我，我就把你吃掉。”

惊得李赫宰收回了手趴在他胸前不敢动，委委屈屈的小声抱怨“你看，你就是要吃我...我不要住在你这里...”

“那你要去哪里，外面的人也要吃你，还会把你做成真空的卖出去。”李东海一边说着一边拉开床边抽屉，随手拿过他爸之前做好的冷吃兔成品递给李赫宰看，不怀好意的吓唬他。

李赫宰眨巴眨巴眼，凑上去搂李东海脖子，他语气强装镇定，可小尾巴紧张的一颤一颤的早都暴露了他的心情。“你别吓唬我了。那个是肉兔，就是被人做来吃的。我不一样...我是有能修炼出人形的兔子精....不好吃的。”

他一边说着一边抬起头悄咪咪瞅李东海的神色，发现李东海并没有生气后，才大着胆子跟他撒娇。“我没有骗你呀...修炼成我一个很不容易的。”

李东海听的也是好笑，怀里抱着小兔子让他的心情好的不是一点。他低下头凑过去亲小兔子，揽着他的腰摸他的小尾巴。“你乖乖的我就不吃你知道了不。”

小兔子被李东海搂在怀里摸的舒服，不由自主眯起了眼睛。他心思单纯，也没听出李东海的话里面的几分不对，只觉得对方说的清清楚楚也没问题，只要自己要乖乖的听话就不会出错，也就迷迷糊糊的点了点头。“好的哇。”

李东海就这么捡了一只小兔叽。

虽然他喜欢这只小兔叽，可是也从没有真真切切的将小兔叽拆吞入腹。虽然他并不满足于抱抱，亲亲的程度，但也不想吓到小兔叽。

毕竟李东海骨子里一脉相承的还是绅士做派。也想着先培养感情再来进一步，他喜欢小兔子，并不仅仅是当做一个玩物那样的喜欢。

他心里怎么想的，小兔子是一概懵懂不知。李赫宰收起了耳朵和尾巴，跟着李东海在外面玩。看着李东海大手一挥就把冷吃兔店关了，又把店租给了一个卖甜点的小姑凉，在原地方开了一家甜品店。

他眼睛亮晶晶的想：“呜呜！东海也太好了！救了好多好多小兔子！他不是坏人！！”所以后面李东海再用吃兔子这个理由威胁他的时候，李赫宰一点都不害怕，蹦蹦跳跳的在他面前撒娇。

“你才不会吃兔子勒！”

肆无忌惮的在李东海的底线上蹦极，皮的让李东海咬牙切齿的不行。好几次真想把他摁在床上就地正法，让李赫宰感受一下什么叫吃兔子。

不过他不急，来日方长。

日子就这么过了下去，李东海宠李赫宰宠上了天。李赫宰也越来越依赖他。不过李东海觉得近日李赫宰是有点太黏糊他了。有点过头。

不光是吃饭要陪，洗澡要陪，睡觉要陪，就连中途他起夜去个厕所，小兔叽都要揉揉眼睛跟上去牵着他的衣角陪着他。这种被对方全心全意依赖着的感觉是挺不错的——前提是对方不要眼睛一直盯着他上厕所可能会感觉更好一点。

“宝贝啊，你怎么了呀。”李东海忍了许久，最终搂着李赫宰，揉着他的小耳朵问他，肉眼可见的看着李赫宰耳朵一点点变红了。

李赫宰坐在他腿上，双手搅在一起。“我也不不知道....”他一边说着一边有点害羞的咬了李东海肩膀一口。“. ..但我就是总想看着你...总想... ”

“总想什么...？”李东海挑了挑眉。

“唔...”李赫宰脸红扑扑的，黏糊糊的凑上去亲他下巴。“总想要...围着你转圈圈...把你圈起来...”他说着手又顺着捏住了李东海的衣角，有些迷茫的问，“我这是喜欢你吗...”

李东海低低笑了两声，顺从的低下头和他接吻。摸着他的腰线危险的往下试探。“宝贝，你知道想围个圈把我圈起来是什么意思吗。”

李赫宰摇了摇头。

“是求爱的意思，宝贝。”李东海捏了捏对方的小脸，感受着对方身体比以往早高的热度，心情愉悦了起来。他虽然不会做菜，但跟着他爸也略微知道一些关于小兔子的习性，养了李赫宰后更是专门看了有关这方面的书。只不过李赫宰是兔子精，和普通小兔子仍是不一样，很难用书上标准来解释他的行为。但圈地这种行为，到哪里都很适用——是动物天性的占有欲，是配偶求爱的本能。

“你是小兔子，你不知道你们的习性吗...”

李赫宰不好意思的把脸在他怀里蹭了蹭，像是掩盖自己的害羞小声抱怨着。“那我也是第一次做小兔子呀！”他一边说一边像是有了底气，坐在李东海腿上开始戳他胸膛。“你知道的这么清楚！是不是之前有过别的小兔子了？！”

李东海被他倒打一耙的指控弄的也是无可奈何，他握住李赫宰的手，放到嘴边轻轻亲吻着。“哪有别的小兔子，我只有一只小兔子。”

“就是你。”

“哼...”李赫宰缩回了手指，只觉得指间被亲吻的热度传递的飞快，他只觉得自己开始又变得奇奇怪怪的了，小腹莫名其妙开始变得有些烫，忙从李东海的腿上下来扒开了裤子往里看。

李东海望着他垂着小耳朵解开了裤子，在他面前毫不掩饰大胆的样子，也是失笑出声。“怎么了...”

“咦...硬了...”李赫宰手伸进去摸了两把，又拿出来，手伸过去也摸了一把李东海的胯下，面色坦然自若的又补充了一句。“和你的一样，硬了。”

“...”李东海被他撩拨的简直无奈，望着对方眼神清澈的样子也说不出什么话来。憋了半天才开口。“宝贝，有时候我真的觉得你是故意的。”他说着叹了口气又笑了起来，冲李赫宰伸出了手。“你发情期到了啊..你在对我求爱啊宝贝。”

李赫宰迟钝的点了点头，扑进李东海怀里，这才觉得出一点身体上的异样，不由得蹭了蹭他，小声发出声呻吟。“嗯...好像是...发情期...”

他说完才觉得身子也软了起来，李东海在他身上的一点碰触都让他觉得浑身烧灼，一阵一阵的快感浪潮涌来。他是挺迟钝的...李赫宰委委屈屈的想，他就是什么都比别人慢吞吞一步，成精也是家族里最晚的一个，连带着发情期都是比旁人晚一些。

李东海抱起李赫宰，安抚的摸了摸他的头，将他放上了床。他的手伸进李赫宰宽松的睡裤里，顺手将衣服扒了下来，抚摸过对方因发情期硬挺的性器。手上下抚慰着的时候，李赫宰绷直了腿颤颤巍巍的咬着他的肩膀，抽噎了好几下。

“唔...”

随后李东海低下头含住了对方的性器，舌头温柔地包裹住硬挺的顶端，舔过马眼的小洞，又用温热的口腔替他做着抚慰。

李赫宰小声惊呼了一声无助的抓住了李东海的头发，爽的眼神都有些飘。他在床上小幅度的扭动着身子，无意识的将下身往对方的口里冲撞，不多时就控制不住的泄在了李东海口里。他的喘息未平，身子发软的陷进柔软的床里，委屈巴巴的向李东海道歉。“唔...射进你嘴里了..”

李东海将那点精液咽了下去，凑过去安抚的亲了亲小兔子。“没事啊...宝贝。你的一切我都喜欢。”他揉了揉对方的兔耳朵，凑近继续说说。“况且你很甜。”

“你...”李赫宰红着眼睛，眼角满是风情。被他的话撩拨的傲娇的踹了他一脚。他刚刚发泄过一次身子软的，一点力气都没有，轻轻松松就被李东海握住了脚踝。

被对方触碰的时候好似身体再次被点燃了欲火，李赫宰只觉得自己的身体仍空虚的渴望被填满。他用他有限的知识勉强拼凑出眼下的现状，慢吞吞的自己翻了个身，露出身后颤巍巍的小尾巴。随后在李东海热烈的眼神中，自顾自的用手捏起他的小尾巴，露出自己正欢快的流淌着湿润液体的小穴。李赫宰脸往后仰着望李东海，软软的哀求他。

“可是...还想要....”


End file.
